


Dizzily Pretty

by Kitkatcandyful



Category: Life of the Party D&D (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dental Surgery, Little OOC but there is a reason, M/M, Temporary Amnesia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25509574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkatcandyful/pseuds/Kitkatcandyful
Summary: A routine trip to the dentist comes with some unusual side effect.- Vanden blinked a few times, eyes shifting around as if they couldn’t focus on anything completely. Until they finally came to rest on Cassian and a slight look of shock passed over his face. “Wow.” His voice came out low and raspy. “So pretty.” Cassian huffed out a small laugh. “Well you must be on drugs if you're throwing out compliments that easily.”
Relationships: Cassian/Vanden (Life of the Party)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Dizzily Pretty

Vanden had never been under anesthesia before, so he had been noticeably nervous when his dentist had told him that he would need to be put under to have all four of his wisdom removed or face further complications. After setting the date for the surgery Vanden had spent the rest of the afternoon grumbling to Cassian about how he had managed just fine up till this point, and wondering why it was even a problem at his age. He got extremely sulky after Cassian finally pointed out that if he hadn’t constantly avoided the dentist until it had gotten this bad then it might not have been such an issue to begin with. Vanden’s only reply was an admittedly adorable pout of “But I don’t like the dentist.”

When the date did roll around it quickly turned into a bit of a fiasco. Elyse had announced there was no way she was going to miss a chance to see a loopy version of Vanden. And from the glint in her eyes she had every intention of filming the entire thing. Both Boblem and Astra wanted to come as well, for support and to ease their own worries Cassian suspected. Sariel didn’t state a reason for coming but no one said anything as she silently followed the bickering group as they made their way to the van usually reserved for when they took large trips together. 

Once at the surgeon’s office it then took some convincing that having such a large group of people in their small waiting room would only be a hindrance for the other patients and staff. After finally deciding that only Cassian and Vanden would go in well the others waited in the car, they ended up being a few minutes late. Luckily the woman at the reception desk was understanding and directed them to take a seat before Vanden would be called back for the operation. 

Sitting together in those hard back wooden chairs it didn’t take long for Cassian to pick up on Vandens growing anxiety. He was hiding it well but over the years Cassian had gotten very good at reading the man. The extra stiffness in his shoulders, the steady bouncing of his foot, the incessant picking at his nails. All clear signs to him that Vanden was trying is best to suppress his feelings. With a small sigh Cassian reached over and took one of Vandens hands to stop the fidgeting. “There is no need to be so nervous you know.”

Vanden looks up at him. “Nervous? Who’s nervous?” Cassian raises an eyebrow at him. Vanden sighs. ”Ok, I might be a little nervous. I know it’s stupid at my age, and I know it’s a common procedure that almost everyone has to go through, but the more I think about it the more uncomfortable it makes me feel. I mean they essentially knock you unconscious and go about drilling out pieces of your skull. It just freaks me out how vulnerable it leaves you.” Vanden brings his free hand up to run it through his hair, a sheepish look on his face. “That’s dumb isn’t it?”

Cassian hums in thought. “I can not say I agree with you on that. This type of procedure, or any procedure that uses such methods to operate, does require a certain level of trust to be placed in the hands of literal strangers. And as we both know, neither of us are very good at trusting people. But to lighten your unese, you should know that these are some of the finest oral surgeons in the city and I am sure they have performed these treatments enough times to be quick proficient at them. So you have nothing to worry about.”

Bringing Vandens captured hand up to his mouth Cassian planted a tender kiss to his knuckles. “And if it makes you feel better, I promise I will be the first thing you see when you wake up again.” The light blush that flushed across Vandens face brought a smile to Cassian's lips. Linking their fingers more snugly together Vanden dropped his head onto Cassian’s shoulder. “You know, it really does.” They stayed like this for a time before Vanden’s name was called. With a last kiss on the head and a “You got this.” Cassian finally let go of Vanden’s hand. Standing up and squaring his shoulders Vanden marched through the door like a convict heading towards his execution. 

For the next hour Cassian set in the waiting room reading a book he had brought and idly texting the party left outside. As time stretched on Cassian could practically feel Astra’s growing anxiety through his phone. “Is he out yet?” “Does it normally take this long?” “Do you think something has gone wrong?” Cassian was half tempted to just turn his phone off to stop the incessant questions but he knew it would probably just make things worse. In the middle of frowning at his phone a quiet voice sounded above him. “Sir?” Glancing up a young half elf in scrubs stood before him, a small shy smile on her face. “We just finished cleaning up. If you want, you can follow me to meet him when he wakes up.”

“Ah, yes thank you that would be lovely.” Sending one more quick text for the others to meet them at the entrance he stands up to follow the nurse into the back. Walking into the surgery room Cassian was pleased to see that there was no sign of blood or whatever teeth they had removed still present. Moving to the center of the room to the dentist's chair Cassian found a still sleeping Vanden, face a little red and puffy but for the most part completely peaceful. “We just finished giving him the reversal medicine, so he should be waking up any second now.”

As if the nurses' words were his cue Vanden shifted and his eyes started to flutter open. “Well good morning sleeping beauty.” Cassian purred. Vanden blinked a few times, eyes shifting around as if they couldn’t focus on anything completely. Until they finally came to rest on Cassian and a slight look of shock passed over his face. “Wow.” His voice came out low and raspy. “So pretty.” Cassian huffed out a small laugh. “Well you must be on drugs if you're throwing out compliments that easily.”

“Are you real?” Vanden lifts a hand to touch Cassian’s face, as if to verify that he was really there. “You are the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen. What’s your name?” Cassian’s entire body froze at that question. Confusion and the tiniest bit of hurt seizing his heart. “Cassian?” He replied as his brain tried to connect what was happening. “Wow.” Vanden’s hand drops limply and his head lolls about as if he didn’t have the strength to hold either up. “That's a pretty name for a pretty person.”

Cassian’s head snapped towards the nurse still standing by the door, a clear “What the fuck!?” look on his face. “Ah, yes right.” The young woman began to fidget under his gaze. “You see anesthesia can affect different people in different ways. And temporary amnesia is a possible side effect of the drug. Once it is completely out of his system, probably after a good night's sleep, he should be back to normal. Though he probably won't remember much of this even after that.” Cassian glanced back at the red head in the chair. He had started gingerly poking at his lower jaw, a slightly concerned look on his face. “My skin feels funny.” He muttered. 

Cassian worried his bottom lip a bit as he contemplated the new information. ‘Well I guess trying to explain anything to you now would be pretty pointless then huh?” Letting out a sigh he finally reached out and started helping Vanden out of the chair. To be fair, this didn’t seem too different then dealing with an overly drunk Vanden so he at least had some idea on how to deal with the situation. “Let us get you home and hopefully to bed then.” Luckily they had scheduled the operation for the evening so it shouldn’t throw off their sleep schedules too much to go to bed a little early today. 

Vanden was a little shaky on his feet at first but he seemed perfectly happy to lean on Cassian for support. He let out an uncharacteristic giggle as they made their way out of the room throwing more of his weight onto Cassian. “You're even prettier up close.” 

Cassian grunts as he tries to shift the man to a more upright position. “Look, at any other time I might assume this flattery was you trying to get something and I would happily milk it for all its worth but considering the circumstances I am just going to ask you to shut up for now. Okay?” Vanden’s face fell a little at that but his addled brain didn’t let him dwell on it for very long before he was distracted by something else. He did stay quiet the rest of the time they were in the lobby as Cassian talked with the nurse about things he had to look out for as Venden finished healing over the next couple days. It wasn’t until they made it outside where the group was waiting with the car in the pick up area that Vanden spoke up again. 

He came to a quick stop and blinked owlishly at the people standing around him. Leaning back into Cassian he whispered, quite loudly. “Who are these people?” Confused silence was all that greeted him as his words hung in the air. Elyse even put down her phone that she had clearly been using to record. Cassian let out another sigh. This whole scenario was starting to grind on his nerves just a bit. He held up a hand to stop the ensuing chaos he could already see coming. “I promise to explain in a bit but can you just work with me for half a second and help me get him in the car?”

It took a bit of finagling but they finally managed to get everyone situated back into the van. Elyse opted to drive back with Cassian in the passenger seat. Vanden was now snuggly seated between Astra and Boblem in the middle row, while Sariel was propped in the very back keeping an eye over all of them. 

“So you are seriously trying to tell me that he doesn’t remember any of us!?” Elyse exclaimed as they pulled out of the parking lot. Cassian was already regretting letting her drive as she only seemed to have half her attention on the road. The other half squarely fixed on the passenger she could see in the rear view mirror marveling at all the “new” friends he had just met. Cassian let out what he was pretty sure was his tenth sigh in the last hour. “Apparently so. A temporary side effect of the drugs getting out of his system. Certainly not something I recall having to deal with when I had mine done.” Sariel leaned forward then, propping her arms on the back of the seat in front of her. “Well considering that was probably over two centuries ago I would be quite impressed if you had.” Cassian sent a small glare over his shoulder at his oldest friend, but all he got was a sly smirk in return.

“Man, that’s wild.” Boblem chirped in. “I can’t even imagine not being able to remember ya’ll.” Cassian watches as Sariel’s expression turns soft as she turns towards the half elf. “Well then you should thank the gods for granting you such perfect teeth that this should never be a problem for you.” Boblem’s nose scrunched up at that. “I don’t know if I would call them perfect.” 

Elyse let out a little snort. “Weren’t you literally just telling us you didn’t even know what wisdom teeth were? I mean seriously, how lucky do you have to be to not be born with a single tooth you have to remove.” Astra leaned forward, coming to the rescue of his friend. “Hay come on, it can’t be that surprising. I didn’t know what wisdom teeth were either until you explained it to us.”

“Ya.” Elyse retorts. “But, tieflings don’t have wisdom teeth to begin with so at least with you it makes marginal sense. Boblems just a lucky basterd is all.” Cassian didn’t even need to look behind himself to feel the sulkiness emanating from the middle seat. Luckily before he had to do anything Sariel stepped in to defuse the situation. “Don’t take anything she says to heart you two. You know the saying misery loves company? Elyse is just jealous neither of you will ever have to deal with all this unpleasantness.” 

“I am not jealous.” Elyse shot back. “I am annoyed. There is a distinct difference. I mean, I got mine out back when I had just started high school and to this day Xander loves to bring up all the stupid shit I apparently said.” Elyse lets out a little sigh, her expression growing almost wistful. “I guess I was just looking forward to having similar memories with all of you too.” 

A small silence settled over the car, punctured only by a small “Aww.” from Astra. Cassian took that time to file away this “stupid shit” he was going to have to glean from Xander at a later date, before finally deciding to save Elyse from her growing embarrassment at revealing this softer side of herself. Something she had never grown comfortable with even after all the years they had known each other. “As far as I am concerned you have more than enough dirt on the group already. So a scenario like this that prevents you from gaining more ammo is probably a blessing in disguise.” 

Elyse sends a quick light hearted glare in his direction, jumping at his bait for a change in subject. “I find that rich coming from you of all people. I’m pretty sure you have enough blackmail stored away to make even the best spy jealous.” Cassian put on his best neutral face before replying. “I have no idea what you are talking about, and I am personally offended you would even suggest that I would blackmail any of you. I care about each of you very deeply and would never stoop to such methods.”

“Wow.” Elyse deadpanned. “With such emotion in that statement, how could I not believe you.”

“Ah come one.” Boblem pipped in. “Cassian cares. It’s just buried under a very heavy layer of sarcasm and egotistical cynicism.” Cassian made a quick choose to ignore the backhanded insult in that statement and instead turn back to Elyse. “See, Boblem gets it. Maybe you just need to work on trusting people more.”

In lieu of a reply Elyse merely stuck her tongue out and flipped him off, and for half a second Cassian was very tempted to return the gesture. It was a childish feeling he had still not gotten used to having after so many decades but one that these people were very good at bringing out in him. Instead he pushed down the urge to retaliate and turned around in his seat to check in on the one person who had been very quiet till this point. “So how is our resident patient holding up?”

He had meant the question to be answered by one of the others but it was Vanden who responded. “I feel pretty good.” Cassian had to admit, he certainly looked more relaxed then he normally did. He was practically cuddling into Astra at this point, head leaning on his shoulder and eyes half-lidded. It looked like he might fall asleep at any moment. Despite that he kept right on speaking.

“I mean how could I not feel good. There are so many pretty people around me right now. I’m pretty sure it’s illegal to have so many attractive people in one room.” Astra jerked a bit at that and let out a little squeaky “Vanden!” A light blush playing across his face. 

Vanden lifted his head at the movement but seemed unconcerned about what his words were doing to the tiefling. “What? It’s true. All of you are just, just so pretty. Like you!” Here he twisted his body as much as he could to look behind him, catching even Sarial off guard with the sudden movement. “You are like… like if the moon was a person, it would be you. Like I could look at you for hours and still find new things to marvel at. Just soft and mysterious and… and...and very pretty.”

A soft “Oh.” was Sariels only answer, and even though Cassian couldn’t see it from upfront he was positive she was hiding a blush under her flowing hair as she ducked her head down. “And then YOU!” Vanden continued, twisting his body almost 360 degrees as he swung back around to face Boblem on his left. He then reached out and grabbed Boblem’s face in both his hands. “You are stupidly pretty. With your fluffy hair, and your cute freckles. If she is like the moon, then you are like a ray of sunshine that just makes everything around you warm and bright.”

“Um, thank you?” Boblem said, though it came out muffled as Vanden still had his face squished in his hands. Dropping those hands Vanden turned back towards the front and leaned forward as far as the seat belt strap across his waist would let him, reaching out and lightly slapping Elyse on the shoulder. “Then… then… then there is you!” Perhaps from fear of distracting Elyse as she was driving, Astra finally roused himself enough to reach out and try to calm Vanden down and get him back into his seat. Cassian had certainly not seen the man so animated in quite some time and despite Astra’s best efforts he didn’t appear to be slowing down. 

“You… you look like you could kick my ass. But like, you would still be super pretty well you did it? It makes me think of getting struck by a big lighting bolt. You're like ‘Wow, this is really pretty.’ just before it hits you and then Crash! Pow! Boosh!“ Vanden even mimed out that last bit for extra flair, like doing so would help get whatever point he was trying to make across better. 

“You know,” Elyse said. “I can honestly say I have never been described in that manner. But I am also not opposed to the image.” Astra let out a sigh and tried once again to get Vanden to sit more properly in his seat. “Van this is all very sweet but could we at least try not to distract Elyse while she is driving please?”

Falling back into his seat Vanden looked over at Astra with a confused look on his face. “Sweet? I’m not sweet, you’re sweet. You’re like the sweetest person ever and on top of that you are soooooo pretty. It’s like looking at an entire field of your favorite flowers all in bloom at the same time. Breathtaking really.”

Astra just set and gaped at Vanden after that, mouth open but no sound escaping. The light dusting of color from earlier had blossomed into a darker shade of lilac that went from his cheeks all the way to the tips of his ears. He never was very good at taking compliments even if they were true. 

A quiet settled over the car as it seemed Vanden had tired himself out from his impromptu speech, if his limp posture and half closed eyes were anything to go off of. ‘Probably for the best.’ Cassian thought. As entertaining as this whole outing had become he would be lying to himself if he wasn’t more than ready to have the Vanden he knew back among them. All these compliments felt a little hollow if Vanden did not actually know who any of them were. However one among them didn’t seem to share his sentiment.

Sariel had leaned over the back seat once again, all traces of embarrassment from earlier completely absent from her face. She reached over and tapped Vanden to get his attention. “I have to say Vanden, having you be so open with us has certainly been an interesting change of pace. But you seem to have left one of us out.” Cassian slowly blinked as he realized Sariel’s pointing finger was now directed at himself.

Vandens eyes traced the line until they connected once again with Cassians, and much like back in the operating room a look of shock and awe passed briefly over his face. He even blushed. “Oh. I mean… he’s just… with his hair and… and his eyes and… he’s just… just...” With a sigh Vanden collapsed back onto Astra’s shoulder. “Just pretty.” He finished in a dreamy whisper. 

All of two seconds passed before Elyse let out a snort of very poorly concealed laughter. “I take everything I said back. This trip was 100% worth it.” Cassian gave her the most unamused look he could muster. Elyse seemed unaffected. “Glare at me all you want ‘Pretty’, but that was amazing. Besides, we’re already back so you can go ahead and wisk Prince Charming back there off to bed before he starts spouting romantic poetry or some shit.”

Looking ahead Cassian was relieved to see she was correct. Piling out of the car, and saying quick goodbyes Cassian began guiding Vanden back towards the solitude of their shared abode. Just as the door was closing though he couldn’t help but catch some final words from Elyse. “Seriously guys, just think about it. Vanden’s birthday, with custom t-shirts.” The door shut off any of the others replies to that comment. Cassian added another mental note to his ever growing list that if Elyse hadn’t forgotten this inane idea by next couple weeks he would at least offer his input to make sure the designs were not completely unbearable. 

Cassian was finally granted a small blessing because it took little to no effort to convince Vanden it was time to sleep. He seemed more than willing to collapse into the massive pile of pillows that adorned their bed and was practically asleep already as Cassian worked to at least remove his shoes from the covers. 

After coming back from putting them away though he found Vanden staring at him from inside his nest of comforters. Raising an eyebrow Cassian approached the bed. “Do you need something?” Vandens expression turned bashful as he seemed to be working up the nerve for something. “Will you go out with me!?” He finally blurted out. Cassian froze, his mouth clicking shut and swallowing what he had been about to say. “Excuse me?” he squeaked out instead. Being someone who was so used to being in the know, he was starting to get real tired of the constant surprises he was experiencing today.

“It’s just you are so amazing and kind and really, really hot. So I was hoping we could go on a date or something?” Vanden trailed off a bit at the end. Cassian could only stare for half a second before an uncharacteristic and slightly hysterical giggle escaped him. The ridiculousness of the whole situation had finally started dawning on him. Shaking his head Cassian finished his trip to the bed and perched on the edge of it, a mischievous look entering his eyes. 

“Well I am very flattered that such a handsome man would ask me such a thing, there may be a slight problem.” Here he raised his hand to his chin, conveniently flashing a beautiful band wrapped around his ring finger. “I am already married you see.” Unfortunately what mirth he could have gotten from this little joke was quickly dashed when Vandens face morphed into one of extreme disappointment and hurt. A small whimper escaping him just before throwing the blanket over his head and cocooning himself into a little ball. 

‘Well shit.’ Cassian thought. This wasn’t what he had intended with his teasing. “Vanden, I’m sorry. I did not mean…” His words died on his lips as he lifted a corner of the blanket to get a better look at the red head. He just looked so sad. Cassian’s heart gave a painful squeeze with the realization that he was the cause of this sadness. 

“Look, I am sorry. But I am sure if you just get a good night's sleep everything will be better in the morning.” Gods that sounded lame even to him. Why was he so bad at this? Vanden looked up at him with that sad expression from the depths of his comforter cocoon before giving a little nod, which Cassian took as an acknowledgment to his request. 

“Ok, good. I am just going to be in the room beyond that door then doing some work. So do not hesitate to call me if you need anything ok?” Vanden didn’t reply but Cassian was confident that he understood. Turning to leave through he was stopped by a tug on his sleeve. “Please don’t leave.” Cassian had never heard such a small voice come out of Vanden before. “I don’t know why, but I feel like if you leave then… then I’m never going to see you again.” 

Glancing back Cassian’s heart plunged to his stomach. He just looked so lost. “I would never let that happen.” Cassian poured as much conviction as he could into those words. He needed Vanden to hear the truth in them. Turning back around Cassian took Vandens hand more securely. “But, if it will make you feel better, then I promise that when you wake up I will be the first thing you see.” The barest hint of what could be recognition flashed in Vanden’s eyes. “You know,” Vanden said. “It really does.”

Resigned to his fate Cassian quickly got ready for bed. Crawling under the covers had Vanden immediately reaching out and pulling him close, much like a child reaching for his favorite stuffed toy. Cassian really wasn’t all that tired, so instead he started running his fingers through the mop of red hair tucked under his chin in the hopes of encouraging the sleep Vanden so clearly needed to come that much sooner. But just as his breathing had started to even out Vanden spoke up once more. “I really want to meet him.”

“Hmm?” 

“I want to meet him and tell him that he must be the luckiest person in the world, if he was able to make someone as amazing as you fall in love with him.” Cassian’s eyes widened as his heart legitimately tried to skip a beat. Letting out a short huff of a laugh Cassian planted a soft kiss into the hair under his fingers and mumbled to the now sleeping form of Vanden. “That’s funny, because I tell your husband the same thing every single day.”

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thank you for reading this silly story of mine as well as a couple notes.
> 
> 1.) As someone who has had all four of their wisdom teeth out at once I realize that I have streamlined the whole aftercare part of the procedure a bit, but I also see this in a world where healing magic is still a thing so I have taken some creative liberties to make it flow better. XD
> 
> 2.) This whole story was heavily inspired by some writing promts from the lovely author Halvwyn who has written some amazing Life of the Party fics. So if you like this then please check them out. I love their writing even if it makes me cry sometime.


End file.
